A Justin Bieber Love Fantasy
"Do we really have to move to CANADA.And especially Ontario?!"i exclaimed as my mom was driving. Everyone LOVED Canada because thats where Justin Bieber is from, but i thought he was quite annoying.He was defenitly not 15 in my eyes. We got to the house and my brother,David,jumped out and immediantly ran to the huge house we HAD to buy. Then my dad said it "hey,theres our neighbors!" and it was HIM.Justin Bieber the kid I hated with a passion."Hey,im Justin.Your Nicole?" "Yeah,uhh,hi." "So how do you like it here?" "its okay i guess"i said kinda stuck up.I wated him to go away. Well,we should hang out some time.You could have a quick friend here." "Sounds uhh,nice" my mom was listening,of course. "Shes free tomorrow!" i was everyday,summer just started.but of course,he was free too. "Sounds great,pick you up tomorrow" Even though i hated him,he was pretty fine.I loved his hair and the way he talked.And the way he flipped his hair,okay he wasnt fine,he was drop dead sexy:) 02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC)02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC)02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC)02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC)~~ ;D02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC)02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC)02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC)~ He picked me up the next day.My parents an brother were leaving to go back for more stuff.I wanted to stay.I had picked out to wear my gray skinny jeans and my favorite band tee shirt-->forever the sickest kids.i checked my hair.blonde, and kinda long,bangs and emop style-ish. my makeup looked great.perfect. "ugh,im too short!" "what are you talking about!your 5'3" my mom said matter-of-factly. "yeah,but when your 13,thats too short" "hes here,go out there" "ugh,fine" 02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC)02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC)02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC)02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC) 02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC):)02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC)02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC)02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC)02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC)~~` -THE CAR RIDE-(pretty long) "so you got fixed up for me?you shouldnt have!" he said. "i didnt,but i like to make an empression" "well you did,how old are you?your hott" "thank you,im 13,but ill be 14 in July" "do you think im hot?" "well sure,who doesnt.but im not obessesed with you" "i like you,your so laid back" "your pretty chill yourself" "thanks,well as youve noticed,we arent just going to hang out.id like this to be a date if you dont mind" "thats your way of asking me out?" "....yeah" "i like it,okay thatd be goood" "awesome" "where are we going?" "well since you look sexy,we can go to a celebrity thing" "seriously?" "yes,id like to introduce my new love intrest" "love interest?kinda big,dont you think?" "for you?not even close" 02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC)02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC)02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC) 02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC):)02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC)02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC)02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC) The Event Justins POV I couldnt believe i met this girl.she was amzing and gorgeous.and she wasnt a huge fan which was a relief. "So what are we going to?"she said to break me of my dreaming. "American Music Awards" "WHATTTT" "do you not like award shows." "no its just that ive always loved the AMA's" "well thats good." we got there and i got out first.all the paparazzi came to me as i helped Nicole out. "So who is this?"said the paparazzi. "this is Nicole,my girlfriend" she looked suprised,but happy. "girlfreind huh?so your going to dissapoint all those girls out there wanting to be with you?" "yes,i want Nicole" Nicoles POV hes said he wanted me,and i liked it.man i was actually falling for him.wow,falling for Justin Bieber. 02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC)02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC)02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC)02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC)02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC):)02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC)02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC)02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC)02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC)~ At Justins House that night....aloneO.O "so you want me?"i said "well of course" they were sitting really close and when they looked at each other it was inches away from each others face. "well i want you too" "thats good." he leaned in to kiss her.she leaned to.there lips touched and she couldnt believe it.she was kissing the boy she swore she wouldnt.she knew she was dreaming,so she went along with it. she leaned harder and tangled her hands in his hair.he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.she was likeing this.she liked him,a lot.he made her get on his lap.this she liked. he kissed her even harder,this she liked.he stopped,this she didnt like. "whyd you stop?" "cause it feels like you dont like me" she stood up,"would i be here if i didnt like you?" he stood up too,slowy inching her to the corner of his room. " your right,im sorrry" they reached the corner and he grabbed her waist to pull her closer.he started fissing her face-forhead,cheek,and neck. "what no lips?" "oh yeah,sorry" he crashed into her lips with such passion she couldnt breath. he knew he loved her.he did. she spent the night that night.they slepnt on the couch and fell asleep in each others arms. they woke up at the same time and looked at each other and smiled. "i fell asleep here?" "yeah,when will your parents be back?" "tomorrow,at around noon" "well then we can do something today!" "yeah,sure" "we can do whatever you like" "how about you introduce me too some people around here?" "that sounds good.shit,i forgot my friends are supposed to be here at 2. "well its 11 you better clean up this MESSY house" they looked around at the spotless mansion and started to laugh histarically. "i should go change,and take a shower" "can i join you?" she considered but no,she was only 13. "you can come over if you want" "okay" 02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC)02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC)02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC)02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :)02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC)02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC)02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC)02:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC) At Nicoles House "i like that outfit" "thanks these are my favorite jeans" "they be tight.i like tight" "ha.i love how you talk" "I talk different" "no,you talk,well,like a black person" "oh...." "no!i love it" "oh" "so do you mean to?" "well,i do talk like a gangster" "you talk gangster?" he bursted out laughing then. they stayed together forever<3